kaloswarfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1 - The Beginning of Adventures
After Xytan and his army disappeared, the blood-stained world went a little smoother. Burned forests and polluted rivers were gradually recovered with the help of the Elf. The houses and buildings that were broken down were reconstructed by the skillful hands of the Dwarf. They worked hard to help humans. The human beings had ability to concentrate and do good work, which became a great help to the Elves, Dwarves and others. Cooperating with one another they rebuilt the trust relationship among them. After Messiah had departed, humans were chaotic without their leader. However, the virtuous commanders who fought upfront with Messiah filled the empty seat of Messiah’s leadership. Among them, Kheinon who was recognized for his superior capability and strong commitment was chosen as the new king. Humans, Elves and Dwarves re-established the 2nd inter-racial peace treaty. They appointed figures to protect each ‘token’ which had been the seed of the war and called them Guardians. As a long time passed, each race was restored as in the peaceful past. The pains of the past war went quickly forgotten. So did the presence of those that had guarded token. Still, the mark of every race was kept by 'The Guardians' generation after generation. They have been faithful to their mission. Completely disconnected with the outside world, 'The Guardians' who were initially respected and loved at first, were long forgotten from the memories of people. Inbiktus was where the human Guardian who kept the 'Holy Sword' lived far off from the continent. Deep in the mountains on that island, weather was rough and fickle. Rarely did a visitor go within an eagle’s furthest glimpse of the outskirts. About 20 households made up a small village, Inbiktus, which was cut off from the outside world. However, after the Hasp River Battle, they have been commemorating Messiah for generations and living by his prophecy. Their island lives weren’t miserable. They built the temple of the Creator, receiving angels’ prophecy and comfort and living relatively happy and good lives. Apart from this humble life in the village of Inbiktus, human beings hardly communicated with the Creator, just enjoying their affluent and peaceful lives. This gradually led them to forget the Creator. One day, the Guardians of Inbiktus felt very nervous because the Creator did not answer to their prayer as in the past, and they could not see the angels, either. This situation lasted for a while. Thus, Bart Abent, who was a descendant of the Guardian leader Abent, one of the closest to the angels, left Inbiktus leading a small group to investigate what was happening. After a long journey, Bart discovered the remnants of a huge dragon at the edge of a volcano. Meanwhile, news of Bart and his men could never be heard at all. The people of Inbiktus did not know what risks were coming toward them. They borrowed the power of angels to establish a veil of protection around the island. To enter or exit the island, they had to engage the powers of enchantment. Indeed Inbiktus had completely become its own world, completely isolated from outside. Category:Story